winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Luna (Alfea)
Luna is a fairy who attends to Alfea. She is mostly seen with Priscilla and Katy in Season 1. She is seen talking to Riven during the dance in "Alfea College for Fairies". Appearance |-|Civilian= Luna has light complexion, dark green hair in a bob haircut and dark green eyes. Luna wears a pink shirt and light blue pants with dark green mocassin shoes. IMG 2940.JPG |-|Dance= She is seen wearing a pink dress with red dot that goes past her knees with straps that go around her shoulders. Her shoes are dark green sandals with detail of light pink frills. Winx_Club_ep102_-_luna_dance_dress.png Personality Luna does not find exams or tests difficult and merely views them as exercise, appearing to be quite optimistic. Priscilla however notes that it is because she is studious. She seems to be caring as she tried to reassure her classmates nerves when the day came to take Palladium's test. It seems that she is a fan of the Winx, asking for Stella's signature. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Welcome to Magix!," she is seen as Bloom and Stella enter Alfea. In "Alfea College for Fairies," she is seen in Professor Wizgiz's class. She is later seen roaming the hallway and at dance. In "The Black-Mud Swamp," she is seen talking with other fairies. In "A Friendship Sundered," she is seen walking around Magix City. In "Miss Magix," she is one of the few fairies who had yet to finish her simulator test in Palladium's class. As opposed to her classmates, she is not at all nervous and sees it as an exercise. She tries to comfort her classmates nerves but to no avail. In "Bloom's Dark Secret," she is seen watching Bloom perform a training exercise. She is later seen in Magix City. In "Honor Above All", she and her classmates, including the Winx, were set to take a pop quiz in Wizgiz's class. Like all of Wizgiz's students, had found the envelope Wizgiz "dropped" containing "the answers" to the pop quiz. She had opened it and was wearing the consequences on her face. In "Power Play", she is seen talking to Priscilla. In "The Ultimate Challenge," she is seen awaiting news from the Undines. In "The Witches' Downfall," she celebrates the defeat of the Trix at Alfea. |-|Season 2= In "Professor Avalon's Secret," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall and is later seen in the garden. In "Win-x Together!," she is seen in the courtyard as Musa runs from Stella. She is then seen in Faragonda's Applied Magical Convergence class. |-|Season 3= In “''The Heart and the Sword,” she is seen during Faragonda’s assembly concerning parents’ request for Bloom’s suspension. |-|Season 4= In "The Fairy Hunters''", she makes a cameo at Alfea. She asks for Stella's signature in her notebook and is happy to receive it. Magical Abilities Luna may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Trivia *Her name has Latin origin and means "moon". *Luna resembles Musa in Magic Bloom. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students Category:Fairies Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Winx